The Ultimate Slumber Tournament
by Frozen Moon
Summary: Yugi plans to throw his own tournament for his friends at an upcoming slumber party. But Kaiba gets wind of this and the next day, duelists from all over the world come to the city. Can Yugi handle running the Ultimate Slumber Tournament?


Prologue:  Yugi's New Idea

Author's Note:  I just came up with this idea off the top of my head, so I don't know where I'm going with it, so I apologize if it really stinks.  Anyhoo, enjoy!

Disclaimer:  I'm sure you all  know, but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything associated with it.  If I did, I'd be as rich as Seto Kaiba, but unfortunately, I'm not.  Poo…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yugi, what's this?" Anzu asked as her tiny friend handed her a note card.  The bell just rang and the kids were already departing for home, but the two were waiting for the rest of the gang to come.

"You know the big slumber party Grandpa allowed me to throw for next week?  Well, I was thinking as to what we could do besides eating, watching movies, gossip, and all that stuff.  Read the card!"  She opened it up and read it silently to herself.

Congratulations!  Yugi has invited you to a tournament at the Big Slumber Party that Grandpa Allowed!  Bring your best cards!  The winner will take home the title of the "King (or Queen) of Slumber Duels!"

Anzu's eyes lightened and Yugi noticed it.  "Wow!  A tournament?  Just for us?"

"Yep!  I figured everyone will love it, since you, Jou, Honda, Ryou, Malik, Otogi, Shizuka, Mai, and Yami will be there."

"Yo, Yugi!" Jounouchi shouted as he dashed to the two.  "Got here as quick as I could!"

"What did the teacher want?" Anzu asked.

"Same old stuff.  Stop sleeping in class.  Pay attention.  Your grade's too low.  The whole schemer."  Yugi fumbled through his pockets, then pulled out another note card.  "What's this?" Jou asked as he took the card, then read it.  "Whoa, are you serious?  Our own little tournament?!"

"Uh-huh!  It'll be fun!"

"Yugi, that's definitely the best idea you've come up with!"  At that moment, Honda arrived at the scene, along with Otogi and Ryou, whom Yugi distributed note cards to.  Yugi handed Jounouchi an extra one to give to Mai, who stayed home today with a sick Shizuka.

Yugi then noticed something.  "Hey, where's Malik?  He's usually here first."

"Had to leave early to go to a doctor's appointment.  Isis is very worried about his mental health, you know," Ryou explained.

"Then can you give him this?" Yugi asked, holding out another note card.

"Oh, of course!  His appointment should be done by now, so I'll give him this on my way home."  The tiny child smiled as everyone parted, going their separate ways home.  Jounouchi was right—this tournament was the best idea he ever came up with.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nobody noticed Seto Kaiba stepping away from the shadows.  "A tournament?"  The CEO couldn't count the numerous times Yugi humiliated him.  No matter how hard he tried, that boy would _always_ get the best of him.  His reputation shifted as well.  He's gotten used to the peers around him, saying things such as, "Seto Kaiba is so cool!  He's rich!  He's powerful!  He's cute!  But he's not as friendly as Yugi!" or "That Battle City tournament was impressive!  He truly is a champion!  But Yugi is better!" and things along those lines.

Everyone once saw him as the dominant figure that captured everyone's attention.  Now, he's the lapdog of that wretched Yugi—what he _hated_ most of all.  The term "dog" was always an insult for _him_, especially to tick off Jounouchi, but now _he's_ become the dog.  He couldn't take it anymore.  Mokuba would even talk about how cool Yugi is.  One night, his little brother even said, "I want to be just like Yugi when I get older!"  But Seto tried to ignore that comment as much as possible.

He had a reputation to seize.  And he had the perfect idea.  This time, Yugi was guaranteed to become the dog.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mai!  Little Sis!  I'm home!" Jounouchi called as he threw his book bag across the room in his home.  Shizuka was lying on the couch, a purple quilt covering her body.  She had a little moist rag on her forehead as she watched TV.  Mai was in the kitchen, stirring a pot of chicken-flavored ramen noodles.  Her eyes brightened when he walked up to her and hugged her.  "God, today was hell.  The teacher yelled at me again!"

"Didn't you explain to her that you were taking care of your sister last night?"

"You honestly think she'll believe me?"  Mai tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Good point."  Her attention went back to the noodles.  "These are just about ready."  Nearby was a little thermometer, which she reached for, but Jou took her hand in his.

"Allow me!"  He then grabbed the thermometer and stepped to his sister, who opened her mouth to take it in.  "You should rest, Mai.  You've been busy all day."

"I'm fine.  Once I finish with these noodles, I have to give her more medicine, make sure the room temperature is right…"

"I'll do all of that!  You should go pamper yourself or something.  You deserve it!"  He then remembered the note.  "Oh!  Yugi wanted me to give you this.  It's for that big slumber party that his Grandpa allowed him to throw."  Mai took the note and skimmed it.  She grinned.

"My, my…what a creative idea for a party.  Although I can't guarantee fair competition."  Mai began to cackle, Jounouchi sighing.

"Whad is id?" Shizuka asked, her speech impeded by her little cold and the thermometer in her mouth.

"Yugi's gonna throw a tournament at the party next week," Mai said.

"Cool.  Thad would be nead."  Mai drained the water from the noodles and placed them in a small dish.  She handed Shizuka the noodles, then took out the thermometer so she could eat them.

"102 degrees.  It's better than what it was an hour ago."

"Which was?" Jou asked.

"112."  Mai couldn't help but laugh as the boy went "eep!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yugi's throwing a tournament?" Isis questioned as Malik read the note aloud.

"Ryou said it's for the party that his Grandpa allowed him to have."  His sister merely shrugged as she continued to watch the Discovery Channel, watching a special on Ancient Egypt.  Lisid sat next to her, the two of them yelling at how wrong the archaeologists were about some parts of the history.  Of course, there was no reference to the Shadow Games back then, which Isis really complained about, saying how those Games decided the fate of that country.

Malik read the note over and over again.  _Should I even bother with this tournament?_

[Yes!  You'll win!]

_Oh dear Ra, not you again._

[Didn't expect me, did you?]

_I don't want to hear you now._

[Think about it!  You'll rise through the standings until your declared champion!  Even the Pharaoh won't stop you!]

_We're not playing for power._

[We're not?!  Where's the fun in that?!]

Malik sighed.  _Personally, I don't care.  But if that means I can spend some quality time with Ryou, then it's already decided._

[And Bakura!]

_No.  Ryou told me himself that he's leaving Bakura and the Millennium Ring home for the party._

[WHAT?!  WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THAT SHRIMP?!  BAKURA NEEDS TO BE INVITED!!]

Malik blocked his Yami so he wouldn't have to hear his complaining.  Isis and Lisid finally decided to watch something else so they wouldn't risk destroying the TV.  Now they were watching the news, commenting now on how much these people only talk about the chaos and insanity of society.

"The man is sentenced for five years in solitary confinement.  And in other news, a local doctor was threatened by one of his own patients and has now been declared 'insane.'  Reports show that the patient had a golden weapon with him and began to scream, 'Nothing is wrong with me!  I don't need more checkups!  Change the records or else say hello to the Millennium Rod!'  Witnesses believe that this rod could have been a crowbar, a pipe, or a piece of the doctor's equipment.  Police are still searching for perpetrator and trying to return the doctor to a sound state of mind." 

"Oh Ra…" Malik said softly.

"You have some explaining to do!" Isis said.

"I'm finally on TV!!" Malik exclaimed, dancing around.  "I don't believe it!  People actually know who I am!"  He leapt across the couch, across Isis and Lisid, and grabbed the phone and dialed a number.  "Ryou?  Are you watching the news?  Yes, I can't believe it myself."  He raced to the TV as the news began showing footage of the doctor's office.  "Come on, show my face.  Show me on TV…YES!" he called as the footage paused at Malik racing out of the office, the Millennium Rod in his hands.  "I look so good!  Oh, don't worry, Ryou.  It'll probably be a slap on the wrist."

"What did I tell you about using the Millennium Rod?" his brother screamed, grabbing his arm.

"I gotta go.  My sister's on PMS."  Isis then grabbed the phone and hung up on poor Ryou, who by the way was shocked at how lightly his friend was taking all this.  "And the answer, dear sister, no using the Rod until 6 p.m."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Everyone loved the idea, Yami!" Yugi exclaimed as soon as he got home.

"That's good."

"I should thank you.  If you didn't tell me to remind the gang to bring their decks, I wouldn't come up with this whole idea."

"There's no need," Yami replied.  "I look forward to this tournament."

"I am too!  It'll be just like Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, only there won't be anything at stake!"  Yugi continued to bounce around the house while Yami began to assemble a deck for the party.  Normally, Yugi would take a few hours to do so, but the Pharaoh believed that a week would be enough time to assemble the most powerful deck the two of them will have yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's Note:  You like?  Yes, the Ishtar family is whacked, but hey, this fic is supposed to be humorous, ain't it?  Well, I would like you all to review, telling me if you like it or not.  If I get around 5-10 reviews, I'll continue with this!  ^_^

---------------------

Yugi is excited about this tournament, but soon runs into Weevil and Rex Raptor.  What are they doing?  And why is everyone carrying around the duel disks from the Battle City tournament?  And Seto Kaiba is quite pleased.

Next Chapter:  The Duelists Return__


End file.
